Because of Course
by SillyUsagi
Summary: Short, fluffy SadiexLars drabble for my 200 Followers Giveaway


**Request** : "Lars and Sadie drabble please! Something fluffy and if you can put in some cute awkward kisses that would be perfect 3 thank you!" (from attack-on-stevenuniverse)

* * *

Sadie was the one to ask, because of course she was.

Lars was locking up now that they were finally done for the night. The light above the door flickered, and Sadie pulled her jacket more tightly around herself, because it was a cold November night, and because the wind was nipping at her fingers, and because her jacket was still warm from the break room, and because she needed an extra dose of reassurance.

The lock clicked, a sound of finality and decisions being made. Sadie made up her mind.

"We should hang out sometime."

Her suggestion surprised Lars. He glanced over at her, the flickering light illuminating her pink, wind-kissed cheeks.

"If you want to," she hurriedly added, burying her face into the lining of her coat.

"Yeah," Lars replied. "That'd be cool." And it _did_ sound cool, somehow.

"Sunday, maybe?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She was already striding away before he had even managed to pull the key from the lock.

She had obviously put thought into her clothing. Which made Lars feel awkward, because he hadn't. But which also gave him a slightly jittering feeling, because the look suited her.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

He tried to respond, and found he really had no idea what to say. Found that the _what_ didn't really matter all that much. Which was new.

His silence was a little unexpected, and Sadie started to grow slightly self-conscious, though perhaps in a good way.

"Want to see a movie?" she asked.

"Sure," Lars said in an offhand tone, obviously trying to play it cool. Sadie thought it was sweet. Lars looked away and hoped he was convincing.

Sadie paid for her own ticket before Lars even had time to wonder whether if he was supposed to. On the one hand, he was relieved—he hadn't thought to bring enough money for them both. On the other, he felt a little stupid. This _was_ a date. Right? He thought it was, at least.

Sadie let him buy them both popcorn to share instead.

It was an action movie, full of fast chases and loud explosions and almost-but-not-really-deaths. Lars had been meaning to see it for the past few weeks and watched the entire thing on the edge of his seat, enjoying every moment.

During a particularly intense chase, he glanced over at Sadie.

She was on the edge of her seat, mouth half-open in an excited smile, knuckles turning white as her hand clenched the arm rest in between them.

Sadie caught him looking and shot him a questioning grin: _Is this awesome or what?_

Lars had to admit, it _was_ pretty awesome.

Sadie didn't say anything when a particularly loud explosion rocked the theater ten minutes later and Lars jumped, his hand flying to grip hers. Even once the shock wore off, he left his hand there. She did her best not to blush furiously throughout the rest of the movie.

Lars found that, when the movie was done, he didn't want to leave.

They left the theater in silence, an unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

"Want to hang out for a bit?" Sadie finally asked, because of course she did.

"We could go play some video games," Lars suggested, relieved that she had asked.

Sadie smiled, a small, almost hesitant thing. Lars decided he liked this smile.

"That'd be cool."

She had practiced since the last time they had played. Which, granted, had been forever ago. Lars wondered why they hadn't bothered to play together again since then.

"Not too shabby, Player Two," he told her, eyebrows raised as he surveyed her score.

He didn't quite understand the blush that spread across her face, but he didn't really need to.

"It's getting late," Sadie told him, hating that she had to call it quits. Somehow, it felt like if she left now the whole thing would disappear. Become only a memory, or a dream. Something intangible and unrepeatable.

Lars blinked when he saw the clock, not quite believing what time it was. "I'll walk you to the door."

Sadie struggled the entire short walk to the front of his house, trying to find the right thing to say. She had had so much fun—more fun than even she had been expecting. But what if he hadn't? Or what if he didn't really care? Or what if he didn't want to hang out again? What if he could live without a Player Two?

"Well, have a good night," he told her awkwardly. She told herself that her stomach wasn't twisting in disappointment. Of course it wasn't.

"You too," she told him hesitantly, reaching for the door.

"It was fun," he added all in a rush. She paused, leaving her hand on the handle.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I had a lot of fun too."

"We should … you know, do it again sometime," he told her.

Her chest felt like it was going to explode. Instead, she said, "I'd like that."

He was the one who leaned down, because of course he was. Their lips pressed together for the briefest of moments, and he couldn't quite understand why something so simple left his pulse racing. When he pulled away Sadie was watching him with wide eyes, that delightful blush blooming on her cheeks once more.

Suddenly embarrassed, he stepped back and scratched the back of his head. "Have a good night."

"You too."

Sadie spent the walk home trying not to die of happiness right then and there.

The next date they played one of Lars' new games, because of course they did.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was the first drabble for my 200 Followers Giveaway on Tumblr. I was totally going to wait to start posting these, but then I wrote this and couldn't wait to put it up xD

This request comes from the awesome attack-on-stevenuniverse ^^ I had never even considered doing a Sadie and Lars fic, but this was such a lovely idea. I read the request, and the first sentence of the story just came into my mind fully formed. And then, not even three seconds later, the song Make This Leap by The Hunts came on my iTunes on shuffle. And it was exactly the right feel and emotion and everything for a SadiexLars fic. (Perfectly awkward, and stuttering, and achingly sweet.) It was all very serendipitous and perfect, and so naturally I had to write it.

The style is actually quite a bit different than my usual one. I'm hoping it turned out alright I really liked the idea of doing it not from either of their POVs, but a mix of both. It's kind of purposefully choppy, although I think that fits the slight awkwardness between them (and also the song I was listening to). Anyways, hopefully you enjoy! ^^


End file.
